Dare or Truth?
by her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks
Summary: Game Night with the Keepers! Thank you to GuardianAngelic710 for helping. Completely OOC. Oneshot. Rated K-plus for vegetable marines. I don't own anything.


**A/N 5.31.13: This really, honestly, truthfully, genuinely, absobloominlutely makes me laugh. That's why it stayed.  
And the mentions of my fairlie sister makes it worth staying too :D  
Yes, this was thought of in a shoe store, though I forget which one...  
Here's _Dare or Truth?, _written in the days of Amanda Katniss Granger...enjoy! **

* * *

**I thought of this in a shoe store…enjoy!**

**Dare or Truth?**

The Keepers were hanging out in Escher's Keep, playing games. They had just finished "Would You Rather" and were contemplating what to play next.

"I say we play a board game," said Jess.

"What? We don't have any." replied Finn.

"Oops, forgot."

"Let's play _Uno_." said Charlene.

"Nah, boring." Amanda said.

"How 'bout we play _How Many Tests have Philby Gotten an A+ On?"_Maybeck said, smiling.

"125_. _And counting." Willa said. Everyone looked at her with a face literally screaming "_Really?"_

"What?"

"How about _How Many Times Willa Stares at Philby In The Hallway?" _Maybeck said teasingly.

"Hey!" Willa exclaimed.

"Who can blame her? She's looking at _the face…"_

Everyone looked at Philby like they looked at Willa.

"What?"

Suddenly, the door opened. Through the door came Maleficent. Wait, what?

The gang just stared at Maleficent, their eyes wide. _What the heck is she doing here? _They all thought.

"Hello, nasty children. Chernabog texted me that he couldn't make it to our date and that we will have to reschedule…and it's Friday night and I don't want to be lonely. I heard it was game night. Mind if I join you? Oh, I don't care if you mind. I'm playing."

Maleficent's response was blank faces.

"So, what are we playing?"

Willa began speaking. "W-well we were b-beginning to decide what to play, ma'am-"

"Stop being polite, Willa, she's evil!" Jess whispered to her.

"STOP TALKING!" Maleficent ordered. And she turned Jess into a mouse."Squeak, Squeak!" The mouse said. "SQUEEEAK!"

"BE QUIET!" said Malificent. "Anyway…back to deciding what to play."

"What about-" Philby started but was interrupted.

"There's this game that I see ratty children like you playing all the time. Something like…Dare…or…yes! Dare or Truth! We're playing Dare or Truth."

Maybeck laughed. "Uh, it's Truth or Dare-"

With a flick of her hand, Maybeck was now a piece of celery.

Willa smiled. "YES! Now we have the celery army! Take that, AmandaKK15-"

"SHUT IT!" Maleficent yelled, staring at her.

Wila looked down sadly. "You didn't let me mention manspiderman..." she muttered.

Philby reached for the celery, and Maleficent stopped him."No. I might get hungry later."

Philby looked down in shame.

"ME FIRST!" Maleficent squealed. "Red hair…hand me down….nothing…and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley!"

"I'm actually a Philby"

"Dare or Truth?"

"Uh…truth?"

"DARE! He picked dare. You have to go in the closet and stay in there.

""What? I don't want to-"

"NOW, WEASLEY!"

Philby ran to the closet and shut the door.

"MY TURN AGAIN! Cinderella. Dare or Truth?"

"Uh…"

"DARE! Who's your boyfriend?"

"Um, that would be a truth-"

"WHO'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

Charlene jumped. "AH! Celery! The celery!"

"Okay, then. Celery. Dare or Truth?"

A tiny, babyish voice spoke. "Dare!"

"TRUTH! Is Cinderella your girlfriend?"

"Uh…"

"You're taking too long! I'm hungry..."

"CINDERELLA! YEAH! CINDERELLA!"

"Okay. I'm still hungry, but I'm more in the mood for broccoli…"

"CURLS!" she continued. "Dare or Truth?" she said to Willa.

"…Dare?"

"Tell me, how do you like my hair? I got it done specially for the date tonight…that _he _canceled…"

"Its…uh…very…nice?"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY EVIL!" She said, and turned Willa into ranch dressing.

Maleficent reached for the celery and reach to dip it into the ranch. She then suddenly stopped, hearing a buzz.

She took her phone out of her pocket and her face lit up.

"BOO-YAH! Jafar asked me if I wanted to go to the Crystal Palace and smash the chandelier! See ya, Losers!"

Maleficent ran out of the room and slammed the door.

Jess, Maybeck and Willa turned back to their normal selves. Philby came out of the closet.

"_What the heck was that_?"

**Sorry, I had to. If I just wasted five minutes of your life, review. If I just didn't, review. No flames. It bothers the celery army.**


End file.
